008 (GOD'S WAR, 2012 Manga)
Note: This profile refers to the "GOD'S WAR" manga and light novel adaptations by Joe Onodera, and may contain information that does not apply to the original notes for the storyline or to what is seen in the OVA incarnation. "Pyunma" ' (ピュンマ, Pyunma''), aka '''008, was an African man captured by Black Ghost for their Cyborg Astronaut Project (C.A.P.). As the eighth prototype, he was given enhanced lungs for him to breathe in underwater environments, along with a scaled body. As with the other team members, this arc treats "Pyunma" as not being his actual name (and the Pyunma from the 1964-1992 continuity as a fictional character), but still using it anyway. Appearance Pyunma is a slim, slightly muscular young man with blond, buzz cut-styled hair. He has a youthful face and round nose, which makes him look somewhat younger. The flesh on his body from the neck down is lined with several dark scales, which are not visible when dry but emerge and turn silver when he's immersed in water. As part of the team, he wears a "samurai blue" 00 cyborg uniform and red scarf. Personality Pyunma is serious and pragmatic-minded, although also somewhat melancholy and bitter due to the alterations made to his body, having found the possibility of being discriminated for being a cyborg worse than any discrimination he faced for his skin and race. Meeting his fiancee helped relieve him and quell his doubts and fears, as she accepted his cybernetic state. Unfortunately, this was to not last (see "History"), and it served to expose his vulnerability to the Gods. Abilities Initially, Pyunma only had the ability to breathe underwater, along with his scales giving him the ability to navigate water rapidly. After his first power-up by Ivan, he was able to change the pressure of his body and propel himself into the air, as well as to alter the pressure in his targets' bodies and cause them to explode. With the second power-up, he gained the ability to freely manipulate water. History Pyunma's life before his abduction and cybernetic remodeling remains unknown in this continuity. After Black Ghost was believed to be defeated, he became a deep sea diver and embarked on an underwater expedition in the Bermuda Triangle. At the bottom of the ocean, he found several mysterious undersea pyramids, along with receiving a vision of their origin, where several "people of light" fled their home planet i bubbles due to invaders oppressing them, and created the pyramids. He then found several similar bubbles containing unconscious people as hostages. Among them was his fiancee Cecilia, who had gone missing in a flight over the Bermuda Triangle. Pyunma was then trapped in a pyramid and catapulted to Mars, where he witnessed more pyramids on its surface, and was forced to watch his NASA friend (Moussanbami Bowman) be killed by the crossfire between the surface pyramids and the ones falling to the planet. In February 2012, he was called to Tokyo to reunite with the rest of the 00 Cyborg team, as a disaster was predicted to happen. During the onslaught of the oni and demon crocodiles, Pyunma had to witness Jet ripped in half. While trying to rescue Jet and carry his upper half to safety, Pyunma was also attacked by the crocodiles and left to bleed in the ocean. The two were rescued due to Ivan's teleportation. Ivan then granted Pyunma a new ability via unlocking his inner esper powers with his own, which enhanced his water-based power set. After the team defeated the last demons and the giant Moai in Tokyo, Pyunma returned to his home country, but found that Cecilia had lost her memories of him and their relationship. He fell into suicidal despair and attempted to throw himself off a cliff, but Ivan intervened by teleporting him away and unlocking more of his esper-driven abilities. In preparing to fight the Gods, Pyunma was suddenly attacked by an angel and dragged off into a warp hole. Upon re-emerging, he appeared to betray the rest of the team, opting to side with the Gods instead. During the final battle, Pyunma witnessed Albert's plan to sacrifice himself and opted to stage a fight with Jet out in space, revealing to him that his betrayal was a ruse. The Gods were attracted by the fight, and Pyunma pushed Jet away, insisting that he had to battle them himself. Using his pressure manipulation ability against the Gods as a last effort, a massive explosion occurred, taking out the horde at the cost of his own life. After having transcended to the "World of Light" in the epilogue, Pyunma was last seen in his original human form, swimming with Jet at the beach. Notes *While Ishinomori's notes made no mention of Pyunma's scales, Joe Onodera opted to incorporate them for his version. However, they were made part of Pyunma's body from the very start rather than from a later remodeling. Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters Category:Conclusion: GOD'S WAR Characters